Recuerdos, no memorias
by Leinad2.1
Summary: Siempre he ido a rastras de una libreta donde apuntaba todas las historias que me inventaba, pero esta historia fue real, yo estuve allí. Viviendo aventuras con 13 enanos y un mediano, en una tierra que no era la mía.[3º cap subido]
1. Chapter 1

Erase una vez, en unas tierras tan lejanas que… Bah, no, demasiado clásico.

Pues, mira, era un día que… Dios, ¡no! Demasiado cutre.

Creí que esto iba a ser más fácil y ni siquiera sé cómo empezar. Toda mi vida he ido a rastras de una libreta en la que apuntaba todas las locas historias que pasaban por mi mente, sobre todo en las clases de matemáticas, pero es que la historia que quiero contaros no es fruto de mi mente sino de lo que mis ojos vieron, de lo que escuché, de los variados aromas que presencié. Esta historia fue real, yo estuve ahí, lo recuerdo. Las leyendas cobraban vida delante de mí, peleaba contra y junto a ellos, la magia existía.

Ah, daría lo que fuera por regresar a aquellos días…

**Recuerdos, no memorias **

La historia comienza un día cualquiera que parecía de lo más normal. La luna ya estaba sobre el oscuro cielo en este pequeño pueblo al que llamo hogar. No es un pueblo muy poblado, la mayoría de las personas son ya ancianas, yo solo soy una de las pocas excepciones. Yo caminaba por el bosque que lo rodeaba. Supongo que para muchos era de locos adentrarse en un bosque de noche y solo y quizás para mí también lo era, pero el maldito de mi perro se había adentrado al perseguir algo, quizás una liebre. Gritaba su nombre pero no me hacia ni casa, maldito chucho. Estaba preocupado y la oscuridad que había allí empezaba a ponerme nervioso. Hacía frío por la humedad que desprendía el lugar. Miré al cielo para encontrar la luz de la luna que me relajase, pero las frondosas copas de los árboles me lo impedían.

-Dae joder, quieres venir- Volví a gritar, con cabreo e impaciencia. Escuché un ruido, como un pequeño llanto o quejido de un perro. Miré a esa dirección y luego empecé a caminar hacia allí con velocidad, para después correr.

Esquivé los troncos de los árboles todo lo bien que podía. Empecé a asustarme al ver como algunos de los árboles y el terreno estaba patas arriba, completamente destrozad, como si hubiese pasado un tornado. ¿Qué diablos habría hecho esto? Tragué saliva para luego seguir el camino. Por unos momentos sentí como si el suelo temblase ligeramente, como si algo grande, muy grande, estuviese andando por aquí. Escuché un relincho cerca de mí, varios en verdad, y más de esas enormes pisadas. Me escondí tras uno de los pocos troncos que quedaban en pie y miré curioso, y un poco asustado, qué era lo que se acercaba.

Era enorme, de piel pálida y no poseía un rostro muy atractivo que digamos. Tenía la forma de un gran hombre, caminaba encorvado y en sus gigantes manos agarraba dos pequeños caballos y… Dios, y a Dae. ¿Por qué este perro siempre se estaba metiendo en problemas?

Seguí al que reconocí como un Troll, espera… ¿Un Troll…Aquí? No era posible, no era lógico ni realista en ningún sentido. ¿Los Trolles existían? Dejé atrás mis dudas cuando me tope con un gran campamento y a otros dos Trolls que parecían estar cocinando algo en una gran olla.

-Cordero ayer, cardero hoy y como si lo viera, cordero mañana- Se quejo uno de ellos.

-Deja de refunfuñar. Esto no es cordero- Le protestó otro.- Son caballos frescos- Acabó diciendo mientras ponía los dos ponis y a Dae en una cerca donde habían más de esos pequeños caballos. Intenté acercarme lo más sigiloso que pude a donde los tenían encerrados, ocultándome tras los arbustos y diversas plantas mientras esos gigantes seguían discutiendo. Uno de ellos estornudó, no sabía que se pudiesen enfermar. "Anda mira, un tropezón" Dijo uno, sentí como se me revolvía el estómago cuando vi como fuese lo que fuese que le había salido de la nariz de aquel Troll caía dentro de la olla. "Oye, así a lo mejor tendrá más sabor" y aún así se lo iban a comer. Solo me quedaba un metro de distancia para llegar a donde tenían encerrado a los ponis y allí mismo vi a un pequeño hombre que intentaba romper las cuerdas en vano, me acerqué a él.

-Hey…- Le susurré. El pequeño hombre, pues era unas cabezas más bajo que yo, se dio la vuelta asustado y a punto estuvo de pegar un grito, que evité poniéndole la mano en su boca.- Tranquilo, no soy un enemigo- Lo tranquilicé, soltándole y mirando a los Trolls, quienes no se habían dado ni cuenta. Menos mal.

-¿Quién diantres eres?- Preguntó en voz baja, un poco enfadado por haberlo asustado de esa manera.

-Dejemos las presentaciones para después ¿Vale? Ahora hay que sacar de aquí a estos ponis- Respondí mientras buscaba con la mirada algo con la que romper la cuerda, pero algo acercándose a mí y saltándome encima me distrajo- Dae, Dae… Tranquilo chico, shhh…- Le susurré intentando que mi perro se quedase quieto, pero este no dejaba de lamerme la cara y hacer pequeños llantos.- Shh… Calla, tranquilo…Vete, escóndete entre la hierbas y mantente callado- Le ordené y segundos después él había acatado la orden. Miré a mi nuevo amigo que me miraba con ojos curiosos.- Emm… Bien, primero hay que encontrar algo con lo que romper esto-

Ambos buscamos cualquier cosa que nos fuese de utilidad: palos, piedras… Entonces vi como él dirigía sus ojos hacia los Trolls, más concretamente a uno de los cuchillos que llevaba uno en su cinturón de piel.

-Espera…- Le grité en voz baja al ver como iba hacia ellos, despacio y dispuesto a conseguir ese cuchillo. Genial, como lo pillen vamos a estar en un lío. Yo solo me quedé en mi lugar, tranquilizando a los ponis para que no hicieran ruido y rezando para que no pillasen al valiente hombre.

Estaba a medio metro, detrás de uno de los Trolls. Consiguió tocar el mango del cuchillo. Vamos, vamos, vamos… ¡Mierda! El maldito y oportuno Troll fue en busca de su pañuelo, y lo encontró, pero también se llevó con él al pobre hombre, quien recibió los mocos de aquel ser. Asqueroso.

-Toma ya, mirar lo que me ha salido de la nariz. Tiene piernas, brazos y todo.- Realmente los Trolls eran algo estúpidos.

-¿Qué es?- Dijo uno.

-No lo sé, pero no me gusta- Dijo el otro mientras lo soltaba y dejaban caer al pequeño hombre. Dios, tenía que haberle preguntado el nombre.

-¿Qué eres?- Preguntó uno mientras todos los gigantes lo rodeaban.- ¿Una especie de ardillas gigantes quizás?-

-Soy un saque… Digo, un Hobbit- Les respondió él. Claro, un Hobbit, un mediano. Por eso era tan bajo, ¿cómo no había caído? Ahora estaba claro y confirmado que no estaba en mi mundo, ¿estaba en la Tierra Media?

-¿Un Saquehobbit?... ¿Podemos cocinarlo?-

-No daría para más de un bocado, es demasiado pequeño-

Volví a dirigir mi atención a esos tres gigantes y al mediano, el cual empezaba a meterse en un gran lío. Tengo que ayudarlo, pero ¿cómo? Si solo tuviese un arma. Miré a mi alrededor, pero no había nada útil, solo piedras. Suspiré. A la mierda todo. Volvía a esconderme entre los matorrales y árboles, caminando rápido y lo más silencioso que supe, mientras los escuchaba conversar.

-Quizas haya más Saquehobbits por aquí cerca- Escuché decir a un Troll, mientras cogía al Hobbit por los pies, y lo alzaba boca abajo.- ¿Hay más como tú merodeando por donde no deben?-

-No- Se limitó a decir el mediano.

-Sé que mientes… Ponle los pies en el fuego, oblígale a habl…- Pero aquel Troll no acabó de decir su frase, pues una piedra chocando contra su rostro le interrumpió.

-¡Suéltale!- Grité mientras me dejaba ver, poniéndome enfrente de ellos, con otra piedra en la mano.

-¿Cómo?-

Genial, encima de tontos, sordos.

-He dicho…- Dije mientras lanzaba otra piedra que le dio en la nariz a otro-…Que lo soltéis…- Y con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, cogí otra piedra y jugué un poco con ella, dando un aviso de que en cualquier momento la lanzaría.

Realmente me parecía estúpido, unas cuantas piedras no podrían acabar ni si quiera con un solo Troll, pues imagínate con tres, pero era lo único que se me había ocurrido. El Troll que sujetaba al Hobbit me gruño y segundo después me lanzó al mediano, a quien intenté coger lo mejor que pudiese, pero por la fuerza del lanzamiento acabamos yo en el suelo y él encima de mí. Lo que sí no me esperaba era lo que sucedió después: Mucha gente, muchos hombres de baja estatura que cargaban espadas, hachas o cualquier otro tipo de arma, salieron entre la vegetación y plantaron cara a los Trolls.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunté a Hobbit mientras ambos nos poníamos en pie. Él solo asintió no muy convencido.

Un pie gigante se dirigía hacia nosotros dos y ambos nos fuimos por una dirección diferente para que este no nos aplastara. Esquivé a pequeños hombres con largas barbas y a sus armas. Enanos, eran enanos. También esquivaba a las manos de los Trolls que intentaban pillarme y a sus pies que intentaban aplastarme. Mi corazón iba dos por mil latidos a cada segundo que pasaba, sentía como sudaba, tal vez por miedo, tal vez por la adrenalina que estaba sintiendo o porque jamás en mi vida había corrido tanto como esta noche. De pronto y sin darme cuenta por donde pisaba, me tropecé con algo y caí de cara contra el suelo. Había sido aquel cuchillo que había provocado todo este follón y que yo ahora estuviese en el suelo. Mis ojos miraron en dirección a los ponis que estaban nerviosos y asustados, no los culpaba de ello. Cogí el enorme cuchillo y corrí hacia ellos mientras los Trolls estaban ocupados recibiendo espadazos en sus pies y piernas. Los relinchos de los ponis me ponían nervioso y aunque intenté tranquilizarlos de mil maneras, fue más que en vano, así que lo único que pude hacer fue cortar cuanto antes aquella cuerda y dejarlos libres. Y así lo hice. Sonreí aliviado y satisfecho cuando los vi correr con fuerza y perderse en el bosque, olvidando por un momento la batalla que había tras de mí.

-¡Bilbo!- Escuché a alguien gritar alarmado. Me giré para encontrarme al Hobbit siendo agarrado por lo Trolls en cada extremidad.

-Desarmaos… O lo desarmamos…-

Esto me era deprimente, tanto lío para acabar metido en un saco junto a no sé cuantos enanos que no conocía de nada y un mediano, esperando a ser cocinados y devorados por unos tontos Trolls. Algunos de los enanos estaban atados a un palo que daba vueltas sobre el fuego, como si fueran el típico cerdo con una manzana en la boca.

-Deberíamos saltearlos y gratinarlos con un poco de salvia- Propuso uno de ellos.

Nunca pensé que los Trolls fueran tan civilizados como para cocinar sus alimentos de una forma ten elaborada, siempre creí que conforme cogía a sus presas se los metía en su boca y listo.

-Ni condimento ni nada. No tenemos toda la noche, falta poco para que amanezca…-

¿Poco para que amanezca? Pero si en mi pueblo acababa de anochecer y el tiempo no se pasa tan rápido… Un momento… Claro el sol. Tengo entendido por historias que aparte de que los Trolls son torpes y unos estúpidos es que se convierten en piedra cuando les da la luz del sol.

-Esperar…- Escuché decir a Bilbo, o así era como había escuchado que se llamaba el Hobbit.- Estáis cometiendo un grave error-

Sonreí para mí mismo, divertido. Parecía que al mediano y a mí se nos había ocurrido lo mismo.

-No se puede razonar con ellos, son imbéciles.- Gritó uno de los enanos que daba vueltas sobre el fuego.

-¿Imbéciles? ¿Y nosotros que somos?- Respondió otro enano.

Bilbo ignoró a sus compañeros y se levanto como pudo, dando pequeños saltos para avanzar hacia los Trolls.

-Me refería al condimento…-

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasa con el condimento?- Preguntó curioso el Troll que se encargaba de cocinar.

-¿Los habéis olido? Vais a necesitar algo más fuerte que la salvia antes de servirlos-

Sus compañeros se quejaron ante las palabras del Hobbit, ofendidos, lo cual me hizo gracias. Los enanos no se habían dado cuenta de cuál era el objetivo de Bilbo.

-¿Y tú que sabes de cocinar enanos?-

-El secreto para cocinar enanos es…- Bilbo se quedó callado, pensativo pues no se le ocurría nada que les consiguiera obtener un poco más de tiempo y sus nervios y las prisas de los Trolls para que hablase no lo ayudaban.- El secreto es… ¡Despellejarlos primero!-

-¿¡Cómo?!- Protestaron todos los enanos, incrédulos de lo que estaba diciendo su supuesto compañero.- ¡Yo sí que te voy a despellejar!

-Es una tontería como una casa, yo me he zampado muchos con piel, de un bocado- Protestó uno de los Trolls, pero no le presté mucha atención ya que vi a alguien correr por los alrededores y como el sol empezaba a dar sus señales de vida por el horizonte.

-Tiene razón, no nos vamos a morir por comer enano crudo- Dijo uno llamando mi atención cuando vi como cogía a un enano de gran barba pelirroja y lo alzaba para metérselo en la boca.

-¡Alto!- Grité en un impulso, ganándome todas las miradas y deteniendo la acción del Troll- No te lo comas, está…. ¡Está infectado!-Dije lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntaron todos.

- Sí, todos lo están. Tiene una infección muy grande y mortal, y muy contagiosa. Si lo sigues cogiendo te lo contagiará. Yo no me la jugaría- Les expliqué, siendo lo más convincente que supe.

-¿Cómo que infectado? Nosotros no estamos infectados, tú sí que estás infectados- Se quejó uno de los enanos, haciendo que soplase un bufido y rodase los ojos.

-¿Y quién diablos eres tú? Ni siquiera te conocemos – Gritó otro enano con voz claramente molesta y ofendida.

Uno de los enanos les pego una patada a los otros para que se callasen, y por fin parecieron que captaron lo que Bilbo y yo pretendíamos.

-Estoy más infectado que ninguno-

-No, yo estoy más infectado que tú-

Asentí satisfecho, aunque una cosa estaba clara: los enanos no sabía disimular muy bien.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?- Preguntó uno, dirigiéndose al Hobbit.- ¿Los soltamos y ya está?-

-No me parecería mala idea- Susurré para mí mismo.

-¿Crees que no sé lo que tramáis? Estos renacuajos creen que caeremos como tontos-

-¿Renacuajos?- Dijimos a la vez el mediano y yo. Hacía años que nadie me llamaba así.

Bueno, vale, quizás los Trolls no eran tan tontos como todos pensábamos, pero claramente lo aparentaban por completo.

-¡Que el alba caiga sobre vosotros!- Gritó una voz que desconocía y que no había escuchado hasta el momento. Una figura de un hombre alto sobre una piedra apareció, ¿sería la silueta del ser que había visto correr hace un rato?

-¿quién es?- Preguntó uno de los Trolls.

-Ni idea- Contestó otro sin darle importancia alguna.

-¿Podemos comérnoslo?- Propuso el último de ellos y fue lo último que dijo, pues aquel hombre con una puntiagudo sombrero clavó su bastón en la gran piedra, la cual se rompió, dejando ver los brillantes y anaranjados rayos de luz del sol que empezaron a quemar y a convertir en piedra a nuestros enemigos.

Suspiré aliviado y feliz, por fin este mal rato había llegado a su fin.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Escuché un ladrido y no me dio ni tiempo a reaccionar cuando algo se me lanzó encima tirándome al suelo mientras sentía como algo baboso acariciaba mi rostro.

-Ya, ya… ¡Chucho ya!- Dije riéndome mientras lo separaba de mí y me levantaba sin dejar de acariciar la negra y peluda cabeza de mi mascota.

-Oh así que ese animal es amigo tuyo- Escuché que decía la misma voz del hombre que nos había salvado de aquellos Trolls. Era un hombre mayor, con una gran barba y cabello canoso, vestía un túnica gris con un alto y puntiagudo sombrero, y se apoyaba en un alargado bastón.- Me lo encontré cuando venía en vuestra búsqueda y fue él el que me guió hasta vosotros.- Explicó mirando a los enano, los cuales algunos ni siquiera les prestaba atención.

- Solo es un crío…-Dijo uno de los enano, resaltando la palabra "crío" como si así fuese a molestarme. A mi parecer, aquel enano era más alto que los demás, con pelo negro y una voz seria que imponía respeto. – No hay poblados a kilómetros de distancia. ¿De dónde vienes?-

-Me perdí hace tiempo… Ahora supongo que solo viajo… Busco aventuras- Dije intentando ser lo más convincente posible, en verdad, ni siquiera sabía que hacía aquí o como había llegado. Solo sabía que estaba en la Tierra Media, junto a unos enanos, un mediano, un mago y… Mi perro.

-¿Un busca aventuras? Curioso el destino – Dijo el anciano mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba las figuras de piedra con forma de Trolls- Sí, muy curioso- Susurró, dejándome un poco confundido, y por las caras de muchos enanos y del Hobbit, no era el único.

El enano que me había hablado anteriormente y que no me pareció muy simpático le había echado una mirada acusadora al anciano de prendas grises.

-No vendrá con nosotros, Gandalf- Sentenció con voz seria. ¿Gandalf? Ese nombre… ¿De qué me sonaba?- Ya tenemos bastante con un estorbo-

Mis ojos se dirigieron a Bilbo nada más oír la palabra "Estorbo". ¿En serio? Mi mirada ahora se clavaba en el enano que había dicho, no tenía nada que ver conmigo, pero me sentí ofendido.

-Al menos al "estorbo" se le ocurrió ganar tiempo.- Dije en voz alta, haciendo que algunos que hablaban se callasen y dirigieran sus ojos a mí, y que aquel enano se girara para mirarme con una expresión que reprimiría a cualquiera, pero no a mí, al menos no lo quise aparentar- Quizás si no fuese por eso más de algunos de tus compañeros estarían en las tripas de esos seres. Tal vez no sea tan inútil como piensas- Dije firme, sosteniéndole la mirada, mientras que sentía miles de ojos mirándome como diciendo "A este se le ha ido la cabeza".

-¿Y quién eres tú, niño, para contradecirme nada?- Preguntó dando unos pasos a mi dirección. Su voz imponía, todo él lo hacía. A pesar de ser más alto que él, me sentí como una simple hormiga a su lado, pero no iba a darle el gusto de que él lo supiera.

-Dejemos las disputas más tarde.- Se interpuso Gandalf para mi alivio- Hacia tiempo que los Trolls no se aventuraban tan al sur. No han podido desplazarse de día…-

-Tiene que haber una cueva…- Dijo el enano desviando la mirada de mí y mirando hacia los alrededores. Gandalf y él empezaron a caminar hacia alguna dirección y los demás empezaron a seguirlos.

Entonces… ¿Puedo acompañarlos o…?

Unas manos que se posaron en mi espalda me dieron un empujón que me obligó a andar hacia delante. Vale, me tomaré eso como un sí. A ambos lados de mi cuerpo se posaron dos enanos, uno de cabellera y barba rubia, y el otro de cabello castaño sin barba alguna, parecía ser el más joven del grupo.

-Hay que estar loco para enfrentarse a Thorin de esa manera, amigo.- Empezó a decir el rubio.

-Se nota que no lo conoces, yo que tú empezaría a dormir con un ojo abierto- Continuó el moreno. Sus voces sonaban realmente alarmantes y lo serio que lo comentaba me empezaba a poner nervioso. ¿Tan malo era?

-¿Lo decís en serio?- Pregunté en un susurro, mirando de reojo a uno y luego al otro. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, un silencio cargado y tenso, lo cual me acojonó aún más. De un momento a otro, los enanos estallaron en risas.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-

-Solo te tomábamos el pelo- Me explicó el rubio mientras seguía riéndose y yo les lanzaba una pequeña mirada asesina.- Thorin puede tener mal genio, pero en el fondo es buena persona.- Asentí ante esa explicación, echándole una mirada al lejano de aquel enano con el que me había "Enfrentado". Así que Thorin, supongo que será el líder de todo esto.- Por cierto, mi nombre es Fili y él…- Fili señaló al otro enano que estaba a mi otro lado- … Es mi hermano, Kili.-

-Encantado yo soy Da… Daniel- Me presenté, pensándome mejor el nombre.- ¿Quiénes son todos los demás?

Uno a uno, Fili y Kili fueron presentándome a sus compañeros: Bilbo (a quien ya conocía), luego estaban Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dwalin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, y Gloin, este último me sonaba de algo, me sonaba mucho…Pero no comprendía por qué o de qué…Por cierto, ¿por qué diablos tenían nombres tan parecidos? Esto va a ser como aprenderme Estonia, Letonia, Lituania.

Kili y Fili eran realmente simpáticos, con un espíritu de niños pequeños pero sabían hacerse los maduros cuando la ocasión lo requería. Bilbo también me caí bien, nada más echarle una primera vista supe que se trataba de una buena persona. Gandalf…Gandalf… ¿Gandalf? Ese nombre seguía sonándome de algo, pero mi mente se negaba a recordarlo. ¿Lo malo? No dejaría de comerme la cabeza hasta que lo recordase. Llegamos a una cueva de la cual salía un olor horroroso, apestoso, odioso y otras palabras que acaban en oso. Aquella caverna tenía el digno olor de Trolls. Nos adentramos a ella, Dae al principio se negó a entrar, aquel olor era demasiado para él, pero cuando vio que se había quedado solo en el exterior, entró corriendo hasta ponerse a mi lado. Allí había tesoros, monedas de oros esparcidas por el suelo, armas y otros tipos de maravillas. "Un botín de Trolls". Cada uno se fijaba en lo que más le interesaba, algunos enanos empezaron a enterrar un cofre lleno de monedas para que nadie más lo encontrase, Gandalf y Thorin inspeccionaban las armas, espadas cuyo filo era el mejor de la Tierra Media, ningún humano ni enano podrían jamás lograr un metal tan perfecto. Eran armas elficas. Yo, por mi parte intentaba controlar las nauseas que me provocaba el olor y curioseaba todo lo que mis ojos viesen. Abrí un pequeño cofre, pero solo habían monedas de oro y joyas hermosas, nada interesante. Me adentré un poco más en la cueva viendo las hermosas y poderosas espadas elficas descansando en sus fundas y entre telarañas. Una me llamó curiosamente la atención: esta no se encontraba cubierta de telarañas, lo más seguro es que fuese una reliquia reciente. Su empuñadura era de plata brillante, una media luna unía el mango con la hoja que era adornada con trazos dorados representando el fuego. No tenía vaina, o al menos no estaba dentro a ella. Mi perro empezó a ladrar mientras rebuscaba algo en el suelo y tras escarbar un poco con sus patas delanteras, se acercó a mí con una vaina en la boca.

-Buen chico Dae- Le felicité con una suave caricia en su cabeza, y él me respondió feliz con un ladrido y meneando su cola.

Observé maravillado cómo era la vaina: de color plateada, con trazos extraños y sin sentido, pero que quedaban bonitos, tallados en el metal. Un ruido plateado sonó cuando le quite la funda al animal y la alcé para poder envainar la espada. Me agaché ya con la espada envainada y recogí aquello que se había caído, parecía ser un collar de cuerda gruesa y de color negro, de ella colgaba una placa plateada en forma de rombo y que representaba un hermoso dragón. Me quedé mirándolo con un tonto, como si nunca hubiese visto un colgante con forma de dragón. ¿En esta Tierra existirían los dragones? Sería genial ver uno…

-¡Eh, jovenzuelo! Date prisa o te acabaras asfixiando con tal escabroso olor.- Reconocí la voz de Gandalf que me gritaba desde fuera de la cueva.

Grité un "¡Voy!" mientras con rapidez me ponía el collar en el cuello y corrí hacia el exterior, enganchando como pude aquella espada al cinturón.

Aire fresco, se le había echado tanto de menos en tan solo unos minutos. Respiré profundamente, quitándome esas angustias que seguía revolviendo mi estómago. Observé cómo Gandalf le daba al Hobbit una espada cuya hoja se iluminará de azul cuando un enemigo se encuentre cerca. Miré mi nueva arma, no parecía tener nada especial, aunque hubiese molado.

-¡Algo se acerca!- Gritó Thorin poniéndonos a todos en alerta y algo tensos- ¡Armaos!

Mi mano se posó instintivamente en la empuñadura de de la espada, fuera lo que fuera que se estuviese acercando dudaba mucho que fuese de algo bueno.

-Reagruparos, permanecer juntos- Gritó Gandalf, alejándose de Bilbo quien desenfundo un poco su espada, su filo no brillaba de ningún color en especial, entonces… ¿Lo qué se acercaba no era un enemigo?

Me acerqué al Hobbit al cual veía algo nervioso por lo que en cuestión de segundos aparecería frente a nosotros. Un trineo apareció de la nada, casi estrellándose contra nosotros, era pilotado por pequeño hombre que vestía topas sucias y marrones, con un gran sombreros y… ¿Tenía mierda en la cabeza?

-¡Radagast!-

Vale, creo que soy el único que no se entera de nada. Al parecer Gandalf y ese tal Radagast se conocían de algo, así que todos bajaron sus armas al ver que no había peligro en ese hombre. Mis ojos miraban curiosos la forma de desplazarse que tenía aquel hombre, el cual hablaba alejado de todo el grupo con Gandalf, era un trineo tirado por conejos. Dae los olfateaba curioso, al principio temí que se lanzase contra ellos como hacía con los conejos de nuestro pueblo, menos mal que no lo hizo.

-¡Te estaba buscando Gandalf! Tengo un terrible presentimiento, algo va mal, muy mal- Gritó alterado el de ropas marrones, y mientras, Gandalf solo dijo un tranquilo "¿Si?". Su amigo fue a decir algo, pero cerró la boca al instante, luego volvió a abrirla para cerrara de nuevo. ¿Había olvidado lo que iba a decir?- ¡Oh, lo he olvidado! ¡Lo tengo justo ahí, en la punta de la lengua!- Dijo mientras volvía a abrir la boca y sacar la lengua afuera. No era un pensamiento lo que tenía en aquel musculo rosado, si no un insecto palo. Vi como Kili, Fili y otros miembros de la compañía soltaban el mismo ruido de disgusto que solté yo.

Radagast el pardo y Gandalf el gris… ¡Oh! ¡Claro! ¿Cómo puedo ser tan olvidadizo? Se tratan de magos, ¡magos! Dos de los cinco magos que fueron enviados a la Tierra Media.

Me apoyé en un gran tronco y solté un suspiro. Hasta entonces no había tenido mucho tiempo como para pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido, todo había pasado muy deprisa. Yo anoche solo quería sentarme a la mesa para cenar mis huevos fritos con patatas y de repente me encontraba persiguiendo a mi perro, siendo capturado por unos Trolls y viajando con 13 enanos, un mago y un mediano en un mundo que hacía siglos que no pisaba. Sentí la mirada de Thorin, también la de Dwalin, una mirada seria y desconfiada, no los culpaba, yo era un misterio para ellos, tan solo con ver mi ropa se sabía que no pertenecía de por ahí.

De pronto algo sonó en la lejanía que temía que no fuera tan lejano como pensaba. Un aullido grande y preocupante.

-¿Lobos? ¿Hay lobos por estos lugares?-

-Eso no son lobos- Dijo Bofur, o al menos creo recordar que así se llamaba.

Todos miraron al alrededor, los pájaros habían dejado de cantar, incluso el viento se había detenido. Ambos magos se acercaron a nosotros, en alerta. Dae estaba nervioso, asustados y me mordía el camal del pantalón, estirando de él como queriendo empujarme para que nos largásemos de allí. Escuché un gruñido detrás de mí, un gruñido que me heló la sangre y que hizo que mi mascota también gruñese, agazapado y con las orejas agachadas hacia atrás. Desenfunde la espada mientras me giraba para enfrentar lo que fuese. Vi unos ojos amarillos y unos colmillos afilados, pelo áspero de color oscuro, un canido de gran tamaño. Un Wargo. El canido se abalanzó contra mí en un rápido salto y entonces mis reflejos hicieron aparición, apartándome a un lado rápido mientras una flecha se le clavaba al Wargo en la carne, haciendo que callera y más tarde, el hacha de Dwalin acabó con su vida por completo.

-¡Es un rastreador! Una manada de Orcos no andarán muy lejos-

-¿Manada de orcos?- Preguntamos a la vez Bilbo y yo.

Dae se escondía tras de mí, sollozando levemente. Mi perro apenas era un cachorro, solo tenía 2 años y para esos Wargos era solo un bocado, el principio de un festín. Yo también tenía miedo, Bilbo igual y sabía que los demás también estaban alterados, incluido Thorin, pero sabían disimularlo muy bien.

-Hay que irse de aquí- Dijo Dwalin.

-No podemos, los ponis se han desbocado- Apareció Ori entre los árboles dándonos la mal noticia. Solté un bufido, "Si algo podía salir mal, saldrá mal" Ese es el dicho ¿no?

-Yo puedo distraerlos- Dijo decidido el Mago Pardo, ganándose todas nuestras miradas.

-Son Wargos de Gundabad, te alcanzarán- Le informó Gandalf, con un tono preocupado.

-Y estos son conejos de Rhosgobel… Que lo intenten si quieren.-


	3. Chapter 3

3

Creo que estoy corriendo lo que no he corrido en toda mi vida. Recorremos una gran pradera esquivando los ojos de los Wargos y sus jinetes que seguía al trineo de Radagast. Cada dos por tres cambiábamos de dirección de izquierda a derecha, de delante a volver hacia atrás. Era un lío, pero no me quejaba, no había tiempo para quejas, solo seguía las indicaciones. Nos detuvimos detrás de una gran roca, esperando a que nuestros enemigos se alejaran lo suficiente como para sentirnos algo aliviado. Estábamos en completo silencio, solo podía escuchar nuestros acelerados e inquietos corazones. Yo contenía mi respiración todo lo que podía, como si así me volviese invisible y no corriese peligro alguno, una tontería. Thorin vigilaba y los demás esperábamos órdenes. De pronto escuchamos un chillido canino que nos asustó a todos. Miré a Dae quien sollozaba de dolor al sentir como Bofur le pisaba la cola. Mi mascota ladró con fuerza, con dolor y Thorin me gritó que lo callase de inmediato. Le lancé una mala mirada al líder de la compañía mientras iba en ayuda de mi cachorro. Si algo odiaba, aunque lo tuviese que aceptar, es que me dieran órdenes y más si me lo decían con mala leche. Intenté tranquilizar a Dae y que dejase de ladrar, aunque ya poco serviría, los orcos ya se habrían dado cuenta de nuestra presencia. ¿Por qué lo sé? Pues porque ya teníamos a un Wargo sobre la roca que nos ocultaba, olfateando el aire y gruñendo con hambre. Thorin le echó una mirada a Kili y este asintió mientras preparaba una flecha en su arco. Mi mano acarició la empuñadura de plata de mi espada, solté un suspiro y conté: 1… 2… 3…. El enano arquero avanzó unos pasos dejándose ver por el Wargo y su jinete, que gruñeron a la vez. Kili soltó la flecha que se le clavó en una de las patas delanteras del gran cánido con aspecto de lobo, haciendo que este se cayera con torpeza hacia el suelo, donde fue presa del hacha de Dwalin y el orco fue decapitado por la espada de Thorin. Miré con un poco de asco como aquel cuerpo deformado caía sin vida al suelo y como la cabeza empezó a rodar pradera abajo. Más aullidos sonaron por el lugar.

-¡Correr!- Ordenó en un grito Thorin y esta vez acaté la orden con buen gusto. No me apetecía quedarme a que esas bestias me comieran, aun era joven y nunca había tenido novia.

Corrimos a campo abierto, ya no había necesidad alguna de esconderse, los Wargos pronto comenzarían a pisarnos los talones. Yo corría como si la vida se me fuera en ello... bueno, de hecho mi vida de pendía de esta carrera y yo tenía que salir ganador. Veía como Kili derribaba a alguno de nuestros enemigos con sus flechas mientras mis ojos buscaban a cierto mago con sombrero puntiagudo. ¿Dónde está Gandalf? De pronto escuché unos ladridos que llamaron de mi atención, que me hicieron detenerme y mirar hacia atrás. Bilbo había tropezado y los Orcos y sus bestias lo miraban como si fuera la presa más apetecible. Vi a Dae gruñir a los Wargos que se acercaban con peligro, Bilbo se levantaba con torpeza, desenvainando su espada con aun más torpeza. Corrí hacia ellos, mientras yo también desenfundaba la espada. Notaba como la mano de Bilbo que sujetaba la espada temblaba, contagiando a todo su cuerpo; su miedo era más que visible y eso le encantaba a nuestros enemigos. Un Wargo se acercaba con velocidad a un asustado Hobbit, que cerró sus ojos esperándose lo peor. Mis piernas me dolían por la carrera que me estaba pegando, intentando llegar a tiempo y librar al Hobbit de los colmillos de pronto lo alcanzarían. No sé dónde saqué el valor, ni la fuerza, ni la velocidad para llegar a tiempo y hundir la espada en el cráneo de aquel Wargo. Mi pulso iba a cien por hora y ahora el que temblaba era yo, quizás por la adrenalina que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pues nunca le había quitado la vida a nada y aunque era un enemigo, me asustaba lo fácil que había sido. Vi como la sangre salía de la herida y que ahora teñía el filo de mi espada; mis ojos azules se reflejaban en el metal manchado y vi mi propio terror en ellos. Entonces sentí dolor punzante, fino y agudo en mi mejilla me hizo despertar de mi trance, un corte había aparecido en mi mejilla derecha y un hilillo de sangre descendía de esta. Miré al jinete de la bestia que había sido la primera víctima de mi espada; el orco blandía esa espada negra me había atacado y si no fuera por mis reflejos, seguramente ahora me encontraría sin cabeza. Retrocedí unos pasos junto con Bilbo y Dae, que se encontraba detrás de mí, el Hobbit con los ojos clavados en el orco y en los otros dos Wargos que venían unos pasos más atrás, no corrían, no tenían por qué hacerlo, para ellos éramos presa más que fácil. Veía como otras de esas bestias corrían pasando de nosotros, yendo hacia donde se encontraba el resto de la compañía. ¿Por qué no nos ayudaban? La respuesta era fácil, ellos también estaban teniendo problemas con estos chuchos. Volví a prestar atención al orco que tenía delante cuando escuché a este reírse y decir algo en una lengua que no entendía, movió su espada y esta chocó contra la mía, detuve el ataque pos suerte. Retrocedí unos pasos más, chocándome con Bilbo.

-¿A qué esperas? ¡¿Quieres empezar a correr?!- Grité en un tono que parecía que le estuviese echando la bronca. El Hobbit salió de su trance, moviendo su cabeza, parpadeando varias veces para luego mirarme y segundos después, salir corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo.

Yo quería seguirle, en verdad quería salir corriendo de allí, pero varios espadazos me lo impidieron. Intentaba detener todos los ataques lo mejor que podía, era la primera vez que sujetaba una espada y que luchaba con la misma. Sentí como algo pasaba rozándome el pelo, una flecha había pasado por encima de mi cabeza, llevándose con ella algunos de mis cabellos, otras dos pasaron de la misma manera por cada lado de mi rostro, pero ninguna me hizo daño alguno. No era mala puntería, estaban jugando conmigo. Estaba asustado, debía admitirlo, veía la muerte muy de cerca, una muerte muy fea y con un aliento horrible, pero la muerte al fin y al cabo. No quería morir, no… No quería. Aquella espada negra volvió a abalanzarse hacia mí, pero ahora lo veía de una forma extraña, aquel filo se acercaba a cámara lenta, despacio, muy despacio. Mi espada chocó contra esa hoja oscura empujando a su propietario lejos de mí. Miré a todo mi alrededor, veía hasta el más mínimo detalle, el más pequeño de los movimientos… Y no solo eso, mi oído también se había agudizado y escuchaba como los dedos aquel orco rozaban de nuevo la cuerda de su arco, preparando otra flecha. Escuché también como esta, cuando fue disparada, rompía el viento mientras veía como se acercaba a mí con una lentitud que no era normal. Cuando vi la punta delante de mis ojos, mi mano, en un auto reflejo, cogió la flecha antes de que esta me atravesara el cráneo por el entrecejo. Observé la flecha de plumas negras y luego dirigí mis ojos a los orcos y a sus "mascotas" que me miraban con sorpresa. Yo solo les sonreí inocentemente.

-¡Por aquí insensatos!- Escuché de pronto la voz Gandalf que había aparecido de pronto y supe que esa era mi señal para salir corriendo de allí.

No dude más y en menos de dos segundos de escuchar aquel grito, envaine la espada y huí de allí ante la mirada de mis enemigos. El arquero había vuelto a preparar otra flecha pero no le dio tiempo a lanzarla, pues otra flecha lo atravesó. Le eché una mirada a Kili en modo de agradecimiento y este solo asintió con una sonrisa. Ambos corrimos hacia donde nos esperaban Thorin y Dwalin, en la entrada de una especie de cueva, ¿esa sería nuestra salvación? Esperaba que fuera así, aunque escuchaba los gruñidos y las patas peludas de los Wargos chocar contra la tierra, muy cerca del enano y yo. Siendo un poco loco, dejé de correr y me quedé parada al escuchar como algo chocaba contra el suelo, el cuerpo de uno de nuestros perseguidores yacía inmóvil tirado, aplastando a su jinete. Había sido derribado por una flecha, pero Kili no había hecho nada… Entonces ¿quién?

-¡Vamos Daniel!- Me gritó Kili, con voz alarmada al ver como más Wargos corrían en mi dirección y que yo no me había dado ni cuenta.

* * *

Thorin me miraba furioso ya en la seguridad de aquella cueva, lo única distancia que nos separaba era la de una cadáver de un orco con una flecha clavada en su cuello. Dae se escondía detrás de mí, asustado.

-Sabía que ibais a ser un estorbo...- Fue lo único que dijo, supongo que no hacía falta palabras, su mirada lo decía todo. Yo solo dirigí mis ojos al suelo, no me atrevía mantenerle la mirada al líder de la compañía.

-¡Por culpa de tu chucho casi no lo contamos!- Dijo cabreado Gloin señalando a mi perro que gruñó con lastima, él solo era un cachorro, no tenía la culpa.

-Mi "chucho" no habría gruñido si Bofur no le hubiese pisado la cola- Defendí a mi mascota, contagiado por la tensión y el mal humor que había en el ambiente, aunque me sentí un poco mal por haber culpado a aquel enano, Bofur no tenía la culpa de aquello, nadie la tenía.

-No veo hacia donde lleva el camino- Nos informó Dwalin con un grito, rompiendo un poco la tensión que había entre nosotros.- ¿Lo seguimos?-

-Si, como no-Contestó alguien, no me fije quien era, solo vi como los demás empezaban a moverse, al contrario que yo, que me quedé quieto en el mismo lugar, mirando el alrededor. Bajé los ojos y suspiré, mi vista había vuelto a la normalidad y suponía que mi oído también. ¿Qué había sido eso?

-¿Estás bien?- Escuché decir a una voz, alcé la mirada para encontrarme con Bofur, más atrás estaban Kili y Fili, junto con Bilbo, los cuatros me miraban esperando mi respuesta.

Les sonreí levemente y asentí.

Por fin salíamos de aquel estrecho camino, sentirme aprisionado por dos paredes de roca no me hacía sentir en el paraíso precisamente, pero lo que mis ojos vieron al salir de ahí, sí que lo hizo. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo y seguramente mi boca formó una ligera "O". No parpadeaba, mis ojos no se querían perder esas maravillosas vistas que me hipnotizaban. Escuché la voz de Gandalf de fondo, pero no le prestaba atención, mis sentidos solo existían ahora para aquella hermosa ciudad que se posaba delante de nosotros.

Rivendell.

Me di cuenta de que a los enanos no le agradaban en absoluto estar en tan hermosa cuidad elfica, y aún así, pude apreciar en sus ojos un brillo de admiración por el paisaje. No los culpaba, este lugar era hermoso, mágico, increíble… El sonido del agua caer por las cascadas, con suavidad y fuerza a la vez; el canto de los pájaros que bailaban en el aire con felicidad, sacándome una sonrisa; el olor puro que se respiraba… Suspiré, había echado en falta todo esto.

Los trece enanos caminaban desconfiados, en alerta; Bilbo, miraba con admiración cada detalle de Rivendell; y Gandalf y yo caminábamos por los caminos y puentes como lo hubiésemos hecho toda la vida.

-Mithrandir- Saludó un elfo de larga cabellera morena bajando una escalera, luciendo la belleza que poseían todos los elfos.

-Ohh, Lindir- Devolvió el saludo el mago gris con una amigable sonrisa. Aquel elfo, de nombre Lindir hizo el típico saludo de los de su raza y le proporcionó a Gandalf unas palabras en elfico.-Tengo que hablar con Elrond-

-Mi señor Elrond no se encuentra aquí- Fue la simple respuesta que le dio el elfo. ¿Elrond?

-¿No está aquí? Y ¿Dónde está?-

Un cuerno sonó dándole la respuesta a Gandalf. Todos nos volvimos escuchando unos cascos de varios caballos acercándose a la entrada de la ciudad. Elrond, junto a bastantes elfos detrás de él, hicieron su aparición en la escena. Los enanos se reagruparon tensos y con sus armas en mano cuando los elfos, montados en sus preciosos caballos, los rodearon. En cambio yo, solo los miraba maravillado, los elfos siempre me habían encantado.

-Gandalf- Llamó con una sonrisa el señor de Rivendell, una sonrisa que se me contagió, me agradaba ver de nuevo a Lord Elrond, él se había portado muy bien "años atrás" conmigo, me pregunto si su hija también andará por aquí…

-Elrond…- Saludó Gandalf, y después ambos hombres, elfo y mago, empezaron a hablar en elfico, mas solo puede comprender lo que decía Mithrandir: "Amigo mío, ¿Dónde estabas?". Lo de el señor de Rivendell… Bueno, no comprendí absolutamente nada de lo que dijo, pero al menos no me había olvidado del todo del elfico.

-Es raro que los Orcos se acerquen tanto a nuestras fronteras…- Comentó Elrond, después de bajarse del caballo y saludar como es debido a su amigo. Así que habían sido ellos los que nos habían salvado. – Algo o alguien ha debido atraerlos.- Y tras decir esos, el elfo puso por primera vez sus ojos en todos nosotros, especialmente en Thorin, quien le devolvió una mirada no muy amigable. –Bienvenido Thorin, hijo de Thrain-

-Creo que no nos conocemos-

Estaba atento a la conversación que había empezado entre ambos líderes, tenía curiosidad por saber por qué a la compañía de los enanos no se fiaban ni un pelo de los elfos, pero alguien que me llamó, me hizo distraerme. Kili y Fili me llamaban en susurros, y cuando los miré me hicieron gestos rápidos con las manos que no llegué a comprender. Solo me acerqué para que me lo dijeran más claramente.

-Tu perro se ha largado- Dijeron al unísono.

-¿Qué mi perro ha hecho…Qué?- Pregunté, soltando un bufido al final de la frase. Este chucho, ¿es que no se puede estar quieto ni dos segundos?

De fondo escuché un: "No señor Gloin, nos está ofreciendo comida".

Muy bien Dae, ¿te tenías que ir justamente cuando nos van a dar de comer? Perro tonto.

-¿Hacía dónde ha ido?- Pregunté intentando no perder la poca paciencia que me quedaba. Los hermanos me señalaron una dirección y yo salí corriendo hacia donde me indicaron. Todo estaba bien, toda la compañía podría disfrutar de la comida menos yo, aunque dudo demasiado que a los enanos le gusten las verduras.

Caminar por Rivendell hacia que millones de recuerdos chocaran contra mi mente y las sonrisas asomaran en mis labios, una de las mejores etapas las había pasado en este maravilloso lugar. La ciudad elfica no había cambiado nada, y yo seguía recordando cada rincón. Llamaba a Dae, pero este no aparecía por ningún lugar. Bajé hasta los jardines, verdes y esplendidos como siempre. Me detuve admirando el paisaje y suspiré, sentía paz, tranquilidad y una nostalgia fuera de lo normal. El sol empezaba a esconderse por las montañas, dándole un tono anaranjado al lugar que lo hacía más mágico de lo que ya era. Entonces sentí un pequeño escalofrío, era cálido pero muy extraño, y el recuerdo de un nombre choco contra mi mente, como si alguien me hablase por telepatía. Sonreí al recordar quién era la única que podía provocar esta sensación. Me giré sobre mi propio eje para encontrarme a la elfa de cabellos dorados resplandecientes, que me sonreía con calidez.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo… Darren…-


End file.
